Maddie's Date
by Red Shadow Ranger
Summary: Set in PRMF after the episode Rock Solid. Ben asks Maddie out on a date. Parings MaddieBen and VidaNick. I want one review before I continue please. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Maddie's Date**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

Summary: _Set in PRMF after the episode Rock Solid. Ben asks Maddie out on a date. Parings Maddie/Ben and Vida/Nick._

**Rock Porium:**

_Maddie's Pov_

I was walking around Rock Porium filming my friends when Ben walked in. He came up to me and said, "Hey Maddie."

"Hi Ben" I answered.

"Look, what you did for me in the park yesterday, thanks." Ben said looking at the floor. "I was going to ask you out but I guess I was a bit shy."

"I know how you feel." I said sympathy in my voice.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight? I know this really good place." Ben asked, making eye contact.

I smiled a bit and said, "Sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7." Ben said happily.

"I can't wait. See you then." I said, happy that I'm going on a date. Most boys who try to ask me out are usually intimidated by Vida.

"Bye." He said while walking out of Rock Porium.

At the turntables Vida and Nick had watched and heard it all.

_Vida's Pov_

My first reaction was this. My little sis has got date! My second was this. I have to follow them tonight. So I told Nick my master plan.

"Nick, can I ask you a favour?" I asked him with puppy dog eyes. Something I don't do often.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Nick said without looking up from his magazine.

"Yes. I need your help to follow Maddie and Ben on there date tonight." I whispered in his ear.

"Isn't that a bit mean?" Nick asked wondering what his part is of the plan. "We don't even know where the date is."

"Maddie is my sister. I'll make her tell me. Just pick me up, in you best suit, at 7:10. Got it?" I told him.

He looked up at and saw the evil glint in my eye when I have a plan. "Sure. If we get caught I'm blaming it all on you." He replied, going back to his magazine.

"Fine." Bring a bit of cash with you because I'm not paying it all.

_TBC. If you have any ideas on what could happen on the date then please tell me in the reviews. Thank you._

Red Shadow Ranger.


	2. getting ready for the date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Getting ready for the date.**

Rocca house, 6:30pm

Maddie's Pov.

I was walking upstairs after Ben had called me. I went into my room and Vida was sat on my bed. I knew she wanted to know where my date will be. So I said, "before you ask, I'm not going to tell you where the date is."

"I'm not going to ask that." She replied, trying her best to look innocent. "I've come to help you pick out some clothes for your date."

I rolled my eyes. The last time I let my sister pick out the clothes, she picked out a blue mini dress that was too revealing for my taste. But she did have her ways for persuading people to do things for her. Once, when a bully stole my schoolbag (he was the only person, apart from me, that wasn't scared of her) and wouldn't give it back. She took him behind the back of and when they came back she had a big grin on her face and the bully whimpering. He never bothered me again.

"Come on. Please tell me where you are going." She asked while I sat down next to her on my bed. "I promise you that I won't follow you." She said.

I shook my head and that was greeted by puppy dog eyes. You can never resist her puppy dog eyes. Its properly because she hardly ever does that. I sighed.

"Fine. He's taking to a restaurant called 'The Black Bull'." I said.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"That I'm not going to tell you." She scowled at me. I look at my watch. "Oh my god! I'm not going to be ready for my date!" I screamed. I then shoed Vida out and slammed the door in her face.

Vida's Pov.

I looked at my watch. It said 6:45

It was so funny watching my sister run around the first floor of our house. I took a chair from out of my room and placed in the door. I sat on it and watched. This lasted about ten minutes. She then disappeared into her room.

The doorbell went and I shouted "I'll get it!" I then ran downstairs and opened the door.

I opened the door and Ben was stood there. He said, "hi. Is Maddie there?"

"She's in her room." I replied.

"Still? How long does it take for girls to get ready?" Ben said jokingly.

I laughed a little and stepped to the side. Ben entered the house and as I shut the door Maddie came down the stairs. Bens mouth was slightly open. She wore a night time blue dress that came to her ankles. She wore a blue jacket over her dress and her shoes were light blue sandals. Her hair was done up I a pony tail and she wore light blue eye shadow.

Ben took a few seconds to get some words out but finally said, "wow Maddie. You look beautiful."

She blushed slightly and replied, "Thanks. You look handsome."

He smiled. "Shall we?" Ben said, linking arms with Maddie. They left the house and went into Ben's car. I watched them drive of. I was about to close the door when I heard Nick's bike. He came to the door, looked me and said, "Aren't you ready yet?"

"Wait here. I'll be down in a minute." I then ran upstairs.

Nick's Pov.

I chuckled when I saw Vida run upstairs. I stood in the doorway waiting for Vida to come back down. I didn't have to wait for long. She wore a pink tank top and a black skirt. She had little makeup on but she stilled looked beautiful.

"Is this ok?" she asked me.

"Yes. You look beautiful." I mentally kicked myself for saying that.

"Thanks." She replied. She dangled her keys in front of me and I no she wanted me to drive.

"Where am I going?" I asked, sitting in the drivers seat.

" 'The Black Bull'" she answered.

I turned of the driveway and headed in the direction of 'The Black Bull'.

_Hope you all like it. Next chapter: Maddie's date._


	3. Maddie's Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

Maddie's Date:

Nick's Pov:

Luckily Vida had a map in the boot of her car so we looked at that and found out where the 'The Black Bull' was. When we got there, Ben's car was parked near the front door to the restaurant so we parked by the entrance to the car park.

We got out and Vida said, "We had better link arms or do something like that."

"Why?" I asked.

She rolled er eyes. "So then it looks like we're a couple. Duh" So we linked arms and strolled to 'The Black Bull' front door.

Maddie's Pov:

I saw Nick and Vida enter. I smiled to my self and Ben asked, "Why are you smiling?"

I answered, "Because my sister and one of my friends, Nick, have just entered. Act like there're not here because they are going to spy on us most likely."

"Oh." Ben replied. They both sat down far enough so they could hear what me and Ben talked about.

A waitress arrived and handed us a menu. Then she went to Vida and Nick. They hid behind them. Ten minutes later the waitress came back and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"So, what are you going to have?" Ben asked. I looked at the menu and answered,

"I will have a green salad for a starter, roast chicken with chips and carrots for my main course and a slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream for pudding. And for my drink I will just have a glass of water" I told the waitress.

"And I will have tomato soup for my starter, beef with potatoes, carrots and gravy for the main course and chocolate ice-cream for pudding please. I will have a glass of coke for my drink to please." Ben also said. We then talked about each others life.

Vida's Pov:

After the waitress had asked Ben and Maddie what they wanted she walked away. I knew that she would come to us next so I woke Nick up from his doze and hissed, "Read the menu and find out what you want to eat."

"But I already had tea at home." Nick grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Tough." Then the waitress came. I went first and ordered, "I will have chicken soup, chicken fillet with gravy and chips and a toffee treacle sponge for my pudding. And for a drink, pure orange juice for me please."

She turned to Nick next. He looked up and ordered, "Just some bread and butter for the starter, fish and chips for my main course and cheese and crackers for pudding. And for my drink I would like a glass of water please."

We handed our menus back to the waitress. When she had gone I shook my head and said, "You had to go for the cheapest things, didn't you?"

"Well I didn't bring much money with me. And we are paying for what we have. Also I had something before I came because I didn't know that we would be eating out."

I just sighed and concentrated on hearing every word that Maddie and Ben said.

Nick's Pov:

The dinner was very nice. And cheap. Vida nudged me and I nearly spilt my glass of water everywhere. "What?" I asked angrily.

"They're leaving." She hissed. I looked over my shoulder and saw them leave. "Come on. Leave the bill and lets go." I put the money for the meal on the table and hurried after Vida. When I had got into the car I realised that I had paid for the whole meal. I scowled and followed Ben's car at a fair distance.

_Where are Ben and Maddie going? Find out when someone reviews my story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

The Beach:

Maddie's Pov:

I saw Vida's car not too far behind us. Ben asked me, "Do you want to go to the beach before I take you home? It's a beautiful night with the full moon and the stars shining brightly."

"Sure," I replied. Also all romantic things happen there. Five minutes later we arrived at the beach car park. We got out and walked to the fence that ran along the length of the cliff. A couple of minutes later I heard another car park. "I bet that's Vida and Nick. I'm going to go and say hi." Ben nodded in reply. I walked over to the car and heard Vida whisper,

"She's coming over."

I rested my arms on her door and said, "Hi sis. Enjoy your date?" Vida glared at me and Nick said,

"It was all her idea. She made me do it against my free will. Honest."

"Nick!" Vida shouted. Ben chuckled and walked over to us.

"What. It was part of the deal, remember? If we got caught then I get to blame it all on you." Vida just glared at him. He gulped. It was a kinda 'when we are alone you are so dead' sort of look.

"Why don't we all go for a walk on the beach? You guys can get to know a bit more about me." Ben said.

"Good idea Ben." I replied.

"As long as you don't leave me alone with her." I just managed to hear Nick mutter.

Vida put an arm around Nick and said, "And after a while we can go our separate ways for a bit." She beamed happily away at that thought and Nick shuddered. We went down some stairs to the beach. After ten minutes of walking Vida suggested,

"Why don't we go in different directions?"

"Sure." Ben and I replied.

"Oh no." Nick whined. Vida grabbed Nick's arm and walked away.

"See you in half and hour. Meet at the car park." Vida shouted.

"Ok." Ben answered. We looked deep into each others eyes when Nick and Vida were out of sight. Ben gently wrapped his arms around me and I instantly tensed. "Its ok Maddie. I'm not going to hurt you." Ben said soothingly. We gradually leaned closer and under the full moon we kissed.

Vida's Pov:

I saw Ben and Maddie kiss. I was so happy for my little sister! I felt Nick's breath on my neck.

He whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad I came on this date with you." He wrapped his arms around me waist. I leaned back into him. "It made me realise my feelings for you. Vida, I love you." I smiled as he turned me to face him.

"I guess I love you to Nick." Nick smiled and pulled me into a kiss. That was one of my happiest moments in my life.

Nick's Pov:

I saw Maddie smile at us. Vida turned around and looked embarrassed. But Maddie walked up to Vida and hugged her. Me and Ben stood next to each other and watched the two sisters hug each other.

"We should do this more often." Ben said. I nodded my head in agreement.

_I hope you all like this story because it's complete! If you want I can do other stories through the PRMF series for these two couples. Tell me in the reviews if you want me to. _


End file.
